Two Problems  A Side Effects Outtake
by ReannaCullen
Summary: Thanks to Sookie's comment. Eric can think of two problems he has. Oh and how the Viking's mind works.  One Shot Outtake for my story Side Effects. Reading Side Effects is not required but is recommended.  Rated M for Good Reasons. Eric/Sookie


_A/N: Welcome to outtake insanity! This is my gift to you all for being so patient with me being behind in my posting. _

_Thanks to Sookie's comment. Eric can think of two problems. Oh and how the Viking's mind works. (This is a One Shot Outtake for my story Side Effects. You don't have to read Side Effects to read this but it would help you understand more.)_

**Warning:**** This story is rated M for a reason. There will be Adult Language, Adult Themes, Lemony Goodness and just in case I forgot anything that's rated M. ;D**

Disclaimer: The only thing I own is my ideas and any characters that might be brave enough to invade the chaos of my mind. ;) Everything else belongs to the great Charlaine Harris and Alan Ball! I'm just borrowing their toys. (Do I have to give them back though?)

SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*

Setting: This outtake is set in chapter two just before they begin the healing. They have just laid Sookie on top of Eric and Pam has walked away.

Two Problems – A Side Effects Outtake

EPOV

I looked down at Sookie as she tilted her head back to gaze up at me, and with a smirk I said, "I always thought I would be the one on top."

She gave a small laugh. "What…do you have a problem…with a woman in control," and gave my biceps a small squeeze.

My fangs ran down and my cock jumped as the images of sweet, innocent Sookie dominating me during sex played through my mind.

~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~Eric's Fantasy Fade In~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~

Sookie was in the middle of the room seated in one of my leather wingback chairs. She had on a fitted velvet dress coat. The color was such a deep dark red it was almost black and it was stunning against her golden tanned flesh. The top half had a high collar, long sleeves, and closely encased her body down to her delicate waist. The bottom flared out from her hips into a large billowy skirt that was so long, if she stood it might have brushed the floor. Just peeking out from below the skirt were black shoes of some kind. Her hair was cascading down around her shoulders in curls, like a golden waterfall. Sookie's makeup was darker then she would normally wear. Her eyes had a rich smoky look to them and her lips were painted a deep blood-red that made her delectable mouth look even more fuckable then usual.

As I licked my lips, I started to speak, but was cut off as her delicate finger rose to her lips as she shushed me. I could see that her nails were painted to match her lips. The image of those nails clawing at my flesh as I pounded into her had my jeans almost bursting at the seams.

She rose gracefully from the chair and I was proven correct as the bottom of her coat made a brushing sound against the floor. Her hips swayed, hunger burned in her eyes, and an almost predatory smile formed on her lips as she sauntered up to me. Stopping in front of me, the bottom of her coat grazed my jean clad legs. Tilting her head back to look at me, I could tell she was wearing at least four inch heels of some kind due to the increase in her height. Raising one blood-red nail to the hollow at the base of my throat, she ran her nail down my torso with tantalizing pressure, her warmth burning me through my clothes and only stopping when she reached my abs.

A growl rumbled through me at her touch. I crossed my arms over my chest to keep myself from snatching her up and fucking her senseless.

"I want to play a game with you, Eric," she purred as she slowly began circling me, dragging her nail around my body as she went. "A very naughty game," she said as she came full circle and licked her lips.

"Now, what kind of game would be very naughty to such a sweet innocent southern belle? Could it be Truth or Dare? Maybe Spin the Bottle. Ah, I know Sixty Seconds in Heaven," I teased her.

"Those are children's games, Eric," she stated as she brushed the backs of her fingers along my jaw line. "I have no desire to waste my time on them," she said then turned on her heel and headed back to the chair. "I have something much more interesting in mind for us," she crooned as she sashayed her way across the floor. When she reached the chair she turned seductively holding her coat closed. She must have undone the buttons on her way to the chair. "I propose we play owner and pet," she offered with a lick of her lips.

My fangs ran down, my arms fell to my sides and a growl rumbled through my chest. Images of Sookie kneeling naked at my feet willing to do anything to please me, had me nearly cuming in my pants.

With a wicked grin she growled, "I'll be owner and you be pet," and threw open her coat stopping me cold. She slowly peeled the coat from her body and tossed it across the room.

My cock throbbed and my fangs ached at just the sight of her. I had to lock down every muscle in my body to stop myself from tearing across the room and fucking her so hard she would split in two.

She was wearing a strapless blood-red satin corset covered in black lace. Both the front and back laced up making her luscious breasts swell over the top. It was cinched up perfectly so it fit like a second skin on her delectable little body. A thin line of tanned flesh peeked out between it and the matching g-string she had on. The crowning glory was the black knee high boots. They laced up the front and hugged her exquisite calves making her smooth flawless legs seem to go on forever. Placing her hands on her hips she rocked to one side popping a hip out with attitude and smugly asked, "So are you game, Eric or are you afraid?" She looked every bit the perfect Mistress that deserved to have countless pets groveling at her feet desperate for any crumb she might throw them.

Could I do it? Could I allow myself to become a pet even for one night? I closed my eyes and saw myself kneeling naked at Sookie's feet. Her doing things to my body no one else dare do. Her making me beg to touch her, to fuck her, and cum for her. Oh, the possibilities. Opening my eyes and retracting my fangs, I walked slowly towards her. At just the right moment, I dropped to my knees with my head down. "Anything for you, my Mistress," I said my voice dripping with want and anticipation.

"I was hoping you'd say that," she almost moaned. "Stand and strip … slowly. I want to see what I own," she commanded as she lowered herself back into the chair and turned just enough to drape her crossed legs over the arm.

If she wanted a show I would give her one and I answered, "Yes, my Mistress." With my head down I rose to my full height and kicked off my boots first. Standing with my feet planted slightly apart I slid my hands, fingers spread, slowly up the outside of my thighs and over my hips until my fingertips where at the waist band of my jeans. Moving my fingers in a crawling motion I started un-tucking my black wife beater from my jeans to the point where an inch of bare flesh was visible. Hooking my thumbs into my shirt I slid it up my body inch by inch making sure that my hands caressed the flesh on the way up. When I could go no further my fingers skimmed across the material until my arms were crossed. Peeling the shirt up and over my head I made sure to straighten my arms completely and drop my head back before tossing it behind me. My hands touching I lowered them to the top of my head and lifted it. I ran my fingers through my hair to my neck, over my shoulders and down my torso to the top of my jeans. Sneaking a daring glance at Sookie, I knew that my little show was working.

Her right arm was propped on top of her knee while her left arm was resting along the arm of the chair. Eyes burning with hunger, her tongue darted out to wet her lips and a predatory grin spread across her sweet lips. She was focused in on my fingers and the bulge in my pants.

Taking my belt in hand, I unfastened it. Wrapping my fingers around the buckle, I gradually pulled the belt cleanly through each loop and then tossed it to the side. I let my left hand drift down to the bulge that was trying to burst through the zipper of my jeans. I rubbed up and down a few times to tease her, but most of all to try and relieve some of the pressure that was painfully building. As my left hand went down over my aching cock, I use the thumb and forefinger of my right hand to pop the button on my jeans. When my hand was midway back up, I gave my cock a slight squeeze and then continued up. Reaching the top of my zipper I gripped it and slid it down slowly, so that I would not spring completely out just yet. Sliding my thumbs into the waist band and dragging them to the back, I began to glide my jeans over my ass. I made sure to lean forward slowly as I did this to hide my ragging hard-on from her view for just a few moments more. Fully bending over my jeans reached my ankles and I carefully slid my feet from the material. Rolling my body up slowly to my full height, I kick the jeans away and finally allowed her to view the full glory of my naked form.

Sookie slid her top leg toward her body and then lifted it straight into the air as her hands glided from ankle to thigh. Doing the same with her other leg, she nearly folded herself in half and then pivoted around. She gave me a clear view of her g-string that barely covered her lips and disappeared between the globes of her delectable ass. Bending her legs down, making sure they were pointed right at me, she smirked over the top of them and then lowered them to the floor. She rose from the chair with the grace and ease of a jaguar hunting its prey. Her movements were no less feline as she slinked towards me. Circling behind me, she was humming in what I believed was appreciation.

I could feel her body heat just inches from the bare flesh of my back and I ached as I waited for her to take that one small step that would bring her in contact with my body. To my surprise, it was her nails that I felt first at the top of my shoulders and she began to lightly graze them down my arms.

When Sookie reached my wrists she wrapped her warm delicate hands around them and started guiding them upwards. Bringing my hands to the back of my neck, she whispered, "Lace your fingers together and keep them that way, pet." Gliding her hands back over my arms, down my back and finally sliding them onto my ass, she gave both globes a squeeze. "Spread your legs for me," she purred.

My cock throbbed and my body ached as I instinctively obeyed her command. I shivered as she breathed, "Good boy," against my back and then started kissing and nibbling at it.

Sookie's hands drifted from my ass, over my hips and to my pelvis. Her hands settled in the form of a diamond around but not touching my rock hard cock. With her nails grazing my balls and the heat from her hands I could not help my hips jumping forward. "Ah, ah, ah, none of that now. You hold real still for me, pet," she chided me.

I could not stop the groan that escaped my lips as she began dragging her nails up and down my length. My eyes rolled back into my head as she wrapped her hot little hand as far around my shaft as she could and gave it a squeeze.

She began slowly pumping my cock and tickling my balls with her nails making a growl rip its way out of my throat. "Mmm…does my pet like that?" she moaned and my eyes drifted closed as I absorbed the pleasure she was bring me.

"Oh yes, my Mistress," I groaned.

Pumping faster, she pressed her body against my back and started rubbing all over me marking me with her scent. When she started running her thumb over the tip of my dick, I thought my knees would buckle and then suddenly she was gone.

My eyes snapped open at the sudden stop to the torturous pleasure and when my eyes found her she was at the foot of the bed stroking the sheets. I struggled to keep myself in position wanting nothing more then to pin her to the bed and fuck her until her throat was raw from screaming my name.

Sookie turned towards me and with a glint in her eye began stalking me once again. Moving in front of me and using my hips to turn me, she turned my body so that my back was to the bed. She started kissing and licking my chest as if I was one of her favorite sweet treats. When her blunt teeth nipped and pulled at my hardened nipple, I clenched my jaw trying to hold my position.

It was becoming more and more difficult for me to keep from touching her as she had commanded me. "Let me touch you?" I groaned as she moved to my other nipple giving it the same treatment. I hissed as I felt her head shake back and forth in the negative with my nipple still firmly trapped between her teeth. I almost lost myself as she continued her torment on my nipples while pressing herself into my body so far I had to take a step back.

Moving back and forth between my nipples she did this again and again until the backs of my legs hit the bed. "Lower your arms and lay back on the bed," she growled. Sookie watched closely as I sat and then slid myself back. "Very good, my pet," she cooed with a smirk as I lowered myself to the pillows, arms at my sides and legs just slightly spread. She placed her hands on the insides of my ankles slowly moving up and pushing out spreading my legs a little more as she went.

I could not take my eyes off of her when she started crawling onto the bed as my legs spread open for her.

When her hands reached just shy of where I craved them to be she sifted them over my hips and on to the bed. Sookie crawled up my body slipping her legs over me straddling my hips and brushing the tip of my painful hard cock with her hot wet slit.

"Mistress, I want to fuck you. Let me make you feel good?" I growled as my head tipped back and I pressed my hips as deep into the mattress as I could.

"Silly pet, this isn't about what you want," she giggled while shifting her hips again to tease the tip of my engorged cock again. "This is about what I want," she growled tilting her hips and sliding her dripping wet slit up and down my length.

My hands fisted the sheets, my teeth clenched, my eyes slammed shut and a rumble began in my chest. "Only what Mistress wants," I groaned. I was so lost trying to obey her that I did not even feel her move away until I felt movement at my head. My eyes snapped open and the sight before me caused me to draw in a deep breath which was almost my down fall. I almost ruined everything as my control began to crumble, but I caught the twitch in my arms before I flipped her over and slammed into her.

She had straddled my head facing my feet making the scent of her arousal flood me as I took that nearly disastrous breath. "I want you to remove my g-string without the use of your hands," she instructed.

"With pleasure, Mistress," I moaned letting my fangs snick into place. Lifting my head I carefully snagged the material covering her lips with one fang and sliced it through. Gathering the material in my mouth I gave it a sharp tug snapping it from her body. Turning my head towards her thigh I dropped the scrap to the bed.

"Such a good boy," she crooned as I quickly obeyed her. "Now, show your Mistress how talented you are and pleasure me," she purred as she lowered her dripping wet core onto my face.

The only response I gave was wrapping my hands around her thighs and running my tongue over her lips with painstaking slowness. The rumble in my chest grew loader as her sweet taste exploded on my tongue. I gave her a few more slow licks, then nibbled and sucked on her lips making her squirm in my grasp. I made her groan as I drove my cold tongue into her hot wet hole. I took my time exploring every inch of her and lapping at every ounce of her sweet nectar. My eyes rolled back in my head. I was almost drunk on her taste and the sounds of her moans as she wriggled on top of me.

"Oh, yes," she cried as I licked and flicked her throbbing clit. She gradually began grinding herself down on my face.

Leisurely my right hand drifted down and around her thigh until I found her hot wet center. I wrapped my lips around her aching nub easing one long digit into her and began pumping slowly. Speeding up just a bit, I slipped a second finger into her and gave her sweet little pearl a suck.

Her head flew back and she let out an almost animalistic growl. Leaning forward she began clawing at my abs but she unknowingly changed the angle for me.

I roared when she drew blood and began lapping it up. Determined to make her cum, I added a third finger and started pumping in and out of her at vamp speed. My cock pulsed with need. I started thrusting my hips uncontrollably, trying to find some kind of relief.

She placed her hands on my hips to still them. "Oh no, you don't. I didn't say you could cum yet," she hissed making her hot breath pour over my painful erection.

I knew I had to make her cum first if I wanted my release. Curling my fingers, I began tapping her sweet spot as I pumped in and out of her. Licking and sucking her clit, I never kept a pattern so that she would build and build. Feeling her reach that golden edge and only needing the slightest push to make her tumble over, I grinned. Being careful of my fangs I bit down on her engorged nub.

Sookie fell apart in my hands and screamed at the top of her lungs as her juices poured down my throat. She collapsed on top of me as I lapped at her honey and gradually slowed my fingers helping her ride out the wave of her orgasm.

I moaned and hummed making her squeal as I gorged myself on her ambrosia. If it was possible, I would live on this taste alone.

When her breathing and heart rate returned to a more normal pace she flipped herself over and straddled my waist. As she leaned down close to my face, I watched her breasts as they nearly poured out of the top of her corset. Pulling my bottom lip between her teeth she began nibbling on it. When she started to pull back with it firmly in her teeth, she wiggled her ass against my engorged cock making me groan. Letting my lip pop out of her mouth she grinned down at me and cooed, "You did very well, my pet."

"Thank you, Mistress," I grunted through clenched teeth as she continued to tickle the tip of my cock with her ass cheeks. My control was slipping and I did not know how much more I could take before I would break.

Sookie canted her head over mine and pressed her lips softly to my own. When she licked my lips requesting entrance I could not deny her and parted my lips. Her tongue was slow and deliberate as she tasted ever last inch of my mouth. Most avoid our fangs but not Sookie. She licked, sucked, and wrap her tongue around mine with a fervor that made me growl.

I returned the kiss with equal conviction but struggled to hold the rest of my body in place. I hungered to run my hands along her body, into her hair, to touch and possess her in every way possible. A keening sound fell from my lips as she pulled away from the kiss.

Sookie sat up locking eyes with me and there was a twinkle of mischief in her eyes. "I think my pet has earned a little reward," she purred as she began to unlace the front of her corset.

I licked my fangs as her luscious breasts came into view with her rosy nipples hard and begging to be tasted. I ached to lick, roll, pinch, twist, and bite those beautiful buds. I hungered to sink my fangs into their creamy golden flesh and drink.

She continued to unlace her corset till it fell from her body leaving her in nothing but those boots. Tossing it off the bed she eased herself down my body until my cock was pressed snugly against her ass. "If you'd like a taste, then sit up, my pet," she cooed.

As I sat up, she began to rise up on her knees bringing her divine breasts to the perfect level for me. When I finally gave one of her nipples a lick, she suddenly moved and impaled herself on my cock.

I threw my head back, roaring at the sensations that suddenly surrounded my shaft. Falling back to the bed, I was lost in the feeling of the heat, moisture, and muscles clenching around me.

"You can fuck me now, pet, but just remember you must make me cum first, before I will allow you your release," she instructed me, making my head snap up.

"May I touch you, Mistress?" I all but begged her.

"Yes, pet. Use all your talents, just do not drink from me or cum without my permission," she command.

"Yes, my Mistress," I growled and flipped us over at vamp speed. Keeping myself buried deep inside her, I began feasting on her breasts that have been tormenting me since the first time I laid eyes on her. As I licked at one rosy bud, I slid a hand up to her other breast and began lavishing it with similar attention. Pulling one nipple into my mouth, I started sucking and flicking it with my tongue, as I rolled the other between my fingers. I let my other hand drift over her hip and down to her thigh. When I felt her squirm trying to get me to move I bit down on the bud in my mouth and pinched her other nipple making her cry out. I then hitched her leg over my hip changing the angle while I began pumping into her slowly, groaning, "You are so fucking tight."

"Oh, yes," she moaned and met me thrust for thrust. Sliding one hand down, she clutched at my ass, while the fingers of her other hand threaded through my hair and tugged me towards her other breast.

Not wishing to upset my Mistress, I snatched up her other nipple with fervor and began driving into her faster. Nibbling my way up her breast to her neck I found a sweet spot just below her ear and ravished it.

"Mmm…harder, fuck me harder," she shouted.

Pushing myself up, I slid my arms under her knees folding them closer to her body and slammed into her. The harder I thrust, the more her tight, wet cunt gripped and pulsed around me. My cock throbbed and I knew I could not hold out much longer. I slipped my hand between us finding her sensitive little pearl and began stroking it.

Her head thrashed side to side as she cried out, "Don't stop! It feels so good! Don't stop!"

I speed up my thrusts and started tapping her clit as I growled, "Please, Mistress cum for me!"

She turned her head to the side laying her delectable neck out for me like a buffet and cried, "Bite me!"

Without hesitation, I sunk my fangs into her neck like a hot knife through butter and pinched her clit at the same time. As her exquisite blood hit my tongue, she came screaming, "Cum with me," and bit down as hard as she could on my neck. I threw my head back and roared, "Fuck," as I came harder then I ever have.

~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~Eric's Fantasy Fade Out~*O*~~*O*~~*O*~

"If that woman was you, my little minx, then I would have two problems. The first would be that it had not happened sooner, and the second would be how long until it would happen again," I growled in her ear and thrust my hips up just enough to get some friction that my aching cock was so desperately begging for.

SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*SEOT*

_A/N: Cold shower? Check! Cool clothes? Check! Ice? Check! Air conditioner on? Check! My oh my it is still so hot in here. I hope you all enjoy the gift and I will do my best to get more chapters to you ASAP. See ya soon._


End file.
